1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the evaluation of software failures. More particularly, embodiments relate to the replaying of captured architecture data to evaluate software failures.
2. Discussion
Current techniques of debugging software may involve executing test content on the platform in question and manually pruning the test content in order to isolate the source of the failure. Such an approach could require multiple iterations before the issue is resolved. In addition, pruning the test content may only be feasible when the source of the content is available. Other techniques of debugging software might involve the use of a logic analyzer to take traces of the executed software logic, wherein a full scale analysis of the trace data is conducted. Trends toward multi-core and/or multi-threaded processors, however, could lead to an increase in the number of probe channels as well as an increase in the cost and complexity of logic analyzers. Simply put, conventional approaches to debugging software may be time-consuming and expensive.